


Impossible expectations

by vinyl_octopus



Series: Fandom Shorts [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinyl_octopus/pseuds/vinyl_octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a tumblr prompt meme (2 characters and a line for a ficlet): Martin and Douglas. “I did a pregnancy test.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible expectations

“The thing is, Douglas…I…I did a pregnancy test.”

“THAT’S what you wanted to tell me?” Douglas leaned in the attic doorway, looking incredulously at Martin, huddled on the end of his rickety bed.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He pushed off the frame and swallowed the scoff he had lined up. He’d never seen Martin look so worried. “I know you’ve been sick for a while, but honestly–”

“–It came back positive.” Martin thrust out a shaky hand, fingers clenched around a white stick with, Douglas looked, yes. Two unmistakeable lines crossing the tiny window.

He couldn’t stifle a laugh, even as he pulled Martin into a rough hug; snorting a kiss into the auburn curls. “You’re an idiot. That hardly means anything–”

Martin had twisted to wind his own arms uncomfortably tight around Douglas, but at this he kicked his foot against a shoebox on the floor. Douglas leaned over. At least 7 more sticks rattled around in the box. A quick check showed they too were all positive.

He squeezed his trembling lover. “Even so. Those things are based on _hormones_ , Martin. You need a blood test and a proper check from your GP. Whatever’s wrong with you, it’s certainly not pregnancy. I might not have _finished_ medical school, but even I know–”

“I already _went_ to the doctor, Douglas. They did the blood tests twice. It _is_ impossible, but there’s no mistake. The tests are all accurate.”


End file.
